Angel of Darkness
by Akaito876
Summary: <html><head></head>Okay this is the first I ever did something like this. It's only in the first chapter. It's ShizuoxOC, rated M for language and further smut... it'll be a very slow process but I'll upload a new ones. Hope it's okay</html>
1. Chapter 1: New life in Ikebukuro,Tokyo

Chapter 1: New life in Ikebukuro, Tokyo

Yui sighed "Damn who knew Ikebukuro is so damn boring? I mean there's like a lot of people, but what the hell? There should be some damn excitement in this place…" she flipped her black hair with green and red color streaks trying to get her hair in place to cover her left eye. Even though she wears glasses it's possible to cover it. People were staring at her due to the way she looked; a white shirt that's ripped on the bottom with the letter 'A' on the left side that looks a bit satanic in red print coloring and that also says "Punks Not Dead" in a cut and paste form. A handkerchief tied on her upper right arm, a black glove sleeve on the left arm, black skirt that looks pointed at the ends with a dark blue line across it. A red sash around her waist through only one belt hoop on the left and tied into a knot. A chain on the left hooked on her skirt and going towards the back, long stockings that are striped in black and white, with a long Goth black boots that stops under the knees and a belt buckle that each buckles hide under the flaps of the boots. Her hair was tied but the rest of her hair was too short of her to tie up, her looks seem so out of place, even her eyes were also. No one has ever met anyone with a two colored eyes; yellow like an animal and red like a demon's. Well no one else knew about her eye colors because the red one was being covered by her hair, but of course they could still see it since her glasses was preventing her to fully cover it. '_Damn these people should stop staring… it's creeping the shit out of me...'_ she thought. She then saw a vending machine fly in the air; she shrugged then stopped and looks again. Whoa wait a flying vending machine! She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she ran to the scene. She saw a guy with black hair running from a blond bar tender, "Weird…" she said. The black haired guy saw her and hid behind her, "Save me please." He sounded scared. She shrugged and just stood there, the blond approached her, but he blushed when he saw how astounding the girl looked. He looked nervous and bows "Please to meet you miss, my name is Shizuo Heiwajima." She blinked then nods "Yui Takeyame…" Then the black haired guy stepped out from behind her "And my name is Izaya Orihara." He smiled then clung onto her "Please save me~ Shizu-chan is being mean to me." He sounded like a little kid. She sighed "Well if he's being mean to you then don't do shit to him… he won't do shit to you if you didn't do anything to him." She gave him a cold look. Izaya backed away "Whoa... feisty… Well I'm going, have fun Shizu-chan." Then he skipped away.

Shizuo scoffed and turned his attention to Yui, "Miss Yui, I take it that you are new here?" Yui blinked, "How did you know?"

"Your looks don't seem normal."

"Oh… I guess I figured that out…"

"Would you like me to escort you?"

"Well I'm just looking for an apartment my cousin left me in his will… Not I wanted it, but who cares."

"Oh I'm sorry for your lost…" Shizuo placed a hand on her shoulder and Yui just shrugged like it didn't matter. She showed him the apartment then he blinked "That's where I live."

"Oh great… I don't need to worry about me getting hurt since a strong guy is there." She looked away but what she didn't know is that Shizuo was blushing.

Hours passed and they had arrived the place, Shizuo offered to help her pack up in her new place and she let him.

"Thanks for the help Shizu." She decided to give him a nick name and she found it suitable. Shizuo just blushed "Well if you need anything I'm just next door just go ahead and knock." And just by that he walked out and into his place. Yui laid down on the couch and then she get up to shower; she started singing a somewhat sad song. It was called Yuzuki; what she didn't know was that she can be heard by Shizuo. Shizuo who was in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed heard her and he smiled, "Heh… she has such a wonderful voice."

Once she was done she only put on a cargo short; grabbed a glass of milk and then once she finished she went to her bedroom and slept.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown

Okay, this is the second chapter [finally] Hahahaha! Sorry if it was super late! Got caught up with school… also the fact that iScribble, Hotmail, and Skype disturbed me. Anyways… this was made in my work so it may be sloppy due to the fact I was busy and doing this in the parts where it's super slow.

I don't own Durarara! And the characters, but my OC.

Please enjoy and read in your own accord if you can't handle mature things.

Chapter 2: The Unknown

Yui stirred in her sleep and then she slowly woke up. She groaned and rubbed her eye lids as she force them open. Then all of a sudden, someone was watching over her; he had blond hair and blue eyes. She blinked a few times and then sat up. She looked like she didn't even care, the boy well he looked at her a bit weirdly. Once she went to the bathroom and does her business all of a sudden she ran out of the bathroom and pointed at the boy "KIDA! STOP BARGING INTO MY PLACE!" she yelled at him and threw a chair at him.

"Whoa!" Kida jumped out of the way and looked at her with wide eyes "Dammit, Yuishika! Can't a fellow Yellow Scarves stop by to say hi?"

"Well not when I'm asleep!" she huffs and walks to the closet "So, I know you're not here just to say hi… what is it that you really want Kida?" she got out a gray and black striped shirt with a hood and a matching color plaid ripped skirt. She stripped out of her black pajamas and wears the other cloths not caring if there's a boy there. Kida looked away giving her respect "Well I was wondering if you're going back to the Yellow Scarves…"

"Depends…" She gets her Britain handkerchief, and ties it around her arm, and then she wore her checkered long socks. "I mean I'm only here to take over for my brother… Tch, that ass hole…" She wrapped a skull sash around her waist making is tilt a little and then she wore her long boots, but this time it was her buckle ones and then she got her tie and tied up her hair "Let's go… I need to pick up his motorcycle…"

"Are you even old enough to—"Kida stopped when he got a glare from her.

"Shut up before I kill you…." She walked out holding onto the keys, Kida followed after her.

Once the two kids arrived, she asked the guy who held her brother's bike but he refused to give it to her. She growled and when she looked up both of her eye colors were no longer different. It was glowing red "Give… Me… The fucking… Bike now!" She grabbed the guy by her neck. Kida held her back, but then the guy remembered who she was and he went ahead and got the bike once she let go of his neck.

"Yui… can't you solve anything without force?" Kida sat at the back of the bike while he holds onto Yui as she sat on the front. Yui revved the motors "Want me to drop you off to school Kida?"

"Yeah… I was supposed to be there..." He held around her waist tight. Yui chuckled and drove off to his school.

Two kids were waiting for Kida in the front of the school gate, a girl with glasses and a boy with black hair. Yui stopped right in front of them "Here you go Kida…"

"Thanks Yuishika…" he got off and started to lose his balance but lucky he caught it back and grins like an idiot.

"Kida, want me to pick you up?"

"Sure!"

Yui nodded and drove off, going to the Russian Sushi Bar. Kida looked back at his friends, "Sorry I was late you guys. I had to go get something with my old pal."

"Why is she driving the bike? Shouldn't the _guy_ drive it and not the _girl_?" Masaomi said teasing him.

"Shut it Masaomi… I don't know how to drive a bike and her brother taught her how." Kida looked away a bit embarrassed about the fact he's not close being cool as Yui. Masaomi chuckled "I was just kidding Kida. Come on let's go to class…" With that being said the three kids walked to their class.

Yui sighs as she walked into the sushi place after parking her car. She sat down on one of the chairs at the bar place. A black guy with a scary like look and a Russian accent asked her what she would like "I would like a spicy fat tuna with caviar at the side please." She always had a taste for some high class food and even if it is spicy. After few minutes the guy brought her order, "Thank you…" she looked at him smiling "Simon." Then she ate her sushi.

Izaya came by and he saw Yui, he smirked 'Looks like I'm not the only one who loves fat tuna… but this girl… she's something for adding spice and caviar to it…' he thought. Izaya sat next to her and orders the same food as always. "Well, how are you enjoying your meal…? Yui-Chan?"

"None of your Gott verdammnt business…" She finished her meal and yawns, "Simon can I have Vodka?" Simon nodded and handed the bottle vodka to her. Yui took it and drank it straight from it; Izaya whistled in amazement "You sure know how to drink that…"

"Oh course… I'm no ordinary girl after all…" she smirks and already finished it "Well I have to go… I got some things to take care of." She got up, paid her food, and walked out going to her ride. Izaya did the same, but it his was take out. "Wait! Let me come with you, Yui!"

"No, you'll be in the way…"

"Please? I promise not to interfere!"

"No means no."

"I'll treat you to the finest wine there is~…" and with that being said Yui stopped "Hop on, Izaya." She sat in the front and Izaya sat behind her. He took the helmet and puts it on, for Yui well let's just say she didn't need one.

Yui turned on the engine and revved off to the place she needed to go too.

After an hour drive Yui stepped down the bike "Stay here." She told Izaya.

"Roger!" Izaya stayed put and watched Yui walk off into the abandon building. Yui took a deep breath and then sudden roars came about. The sounds of slashing, cutting and yelling came from the building. It was scary that it almost made Izaya want to hide.

Minutes later Yui came out but she was dripping in fresh blood. She sat on the bike and sighed "Not even one of those demons had my master's ring…" she then drove back home. "Yui-Chan… what are you?"

"I'm a demon… a demon servant who is searching for her master's ring. A ring that has his soul trapped inside of it. And it is now in the hands of a demon… In order to find it I have to kill every demon…" She takes out a cell "One of my friends tells me where are they." She puts the cell back in her shirt to make her breasts hold it.

"Oh… Kind of scary…"

"Yeah, but it gets even more fun and fun hour after hour…" she chuckles "I even have the urge to get human blood on my demon sword."

"Hmm… I should look into you even more..." He smirked.

"Go ahead… Nothing you can find about me since I never used my real name."

They both arrived to Yui's place and she parked the bike. She got off and then walked to her room, Izaya followed her. "Make yourself at home, Izaya…" she opens the door and took off her shoes. She then walked into the room and into the kitchen "I'm making my famous curry ramen... you want to try?"

"Yeah." He sat on one of the dinner chairs at the dinner table and swung his feet. She started getting her ingredients and starts making her ramen.

Izaya looked around the place and he stood up; he went to one of the photo frames. He picked it up and saw a picture of a little girl smiling and with a guy. He had a black top which was sleeveless, his hair was black and his eyes were fully red. His hair was mid-long and his smile wasn't like a grin or anything, it was more like a smirk. The girl that's with him, her eyes were different colors yellow and red; which cause Izaya to blink. Her hair was fully black and she didn't have glasses, she looked cute and she was smiling. He put the frame back down and went back to his seat; Yui was already there with the foods on the table.

"Had fun trying to figure out those two people in the picture?" She got out a chopstick and started to eat. Izaya nodded and started to eat as well; he let out a low satisfied moan at the taste of the new food.

"So, who were those two people in that picture?"

"Me and my older brother." Izaya paused and stared at her. Yui looked up and nodded like as if it was a normal thing to her. "That little girl is me, I know I look really different, but people change over time." She moved her hair from her eye to show the two different colors, "We're not fully blood related, because my mother was a human. She fell in love with our father thus causing me to be born. My older brother's real mother passed away. She had a demon weapon kill her; you see we demons cannot die by regular weapons. But when other demons kill another one; then they can actually die from it." She covered her left eye again. "We demons have a role to not use our real names, but the name that is given by our masters. We tend to forget our real names after being contracted with the masters for many years. I'm one of those people who forgotten their names."

Izaya was about to ask her a question but then she interrupted "As for my brother, he had the same faith as his own mother. He risked his life for his master; it was his fault for going after the other when that master had a demon." She knew every question Izaya was going to ask because this was the same one she had faced before and she knew Izaya would ask about her brother sooner or later.

"Yui-Chan… is that why you hate your brother?" This question cause her to look down at her empty bowl.

"No I don't… I just don't like it when he's too careless… his carelessness cause him to die. Now it's my job to look for that lost ring and be with my new master. Even though his body is gone, I can always find a new body for my master to take…" she stood up and got the two empty bowls. She went to the kitchen and starts to wash them.

Izaya leaned back on his chair in deep thought then he remembered something and he got up "I need to go back to my things." He left without waiting for a reply. Yui didn't care, she needed some time alone so she did all those normal things she does and went to bed early.

Finally done! Sorry it took such a long ass time… Dx

More to come!


End file.
